


And it Rains

by trashyzorua



Series: Trashy's Cookie stories [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, things get better I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyzorua/pseuds/trashyzorua
Summary: Ninja Cookie stands before the three of them, seemingly emotionless in expression. This of course was a sign that he was hiding his feelings, and that he was in fact not ok. But it was probably fine, Peach thought, nothing they couldn't handle."A friend of mine was captured by the soldiers of Pomegranate Village, and as much as I hate to get you all inbolved, I need you three's help."Shit._A new mission brings back old memories, ones she never wanted to think of again. There's a reason no one knows anything about her past. As we look throughout the past and the present, Peach's complicated history with her childhood home and Mother will be told.





	And it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so just a warning, this will get kind of dark, especially in the past segments. Pomegranate village is being rulled by one of Dark Enchantresses' most trusted minions, and I will be building the athmosphere based on that.  
I've been building this story in my head for a while now, and I wanted to get something written for it. I do plan of making a comic or something for this, but first I just want to actually flesh out the story, so Im sorry if some of the writing is sloppy.

Chaos. That was the best way to describe this scene. The princess was missing, the queen was deeply upset and angry, and the soldiers of the village had no idea how to fix the problem. whoever took the princess left no trail, and they had no suspects and all of their tracking spells would just lead them in circles. Night came. Then the sun rose. And is rose again, and again. Still, no sign of the princess. Weeks passed. Then months. Then with no further signs of her whereabouts, she was proclaimed dead.  
13 days and 4 hours later, some poor child had wandered into the castle, a mistake that would soon cost them their life. Perhaps they knew this. Most likely they didn’t. It doesn’t really matter, with this cookies upcoming demise and all.  
As they stared at one of the intricate cloth banners on the wall, they heard a few angry shouts, instantly recognizing them as guards. The child started to run, but the guards had already cast a paralysis spell.  
“State your name and purpose.”  
“I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t meant to-”  
“Name. Purpose. Now”  
The child winced as the guard pointed a sharpened spear to their face  
“I d-don’t have a purpose for being here s-sir….’  
The guard gave a brief nod to one of the other guards, and that one ran off, presumably to alert the queen and receive word of proper punishment. Another guard cast a levitation spell on the child and began leading them to the prison chambers, ignoring their desperate protests and tearful apologies.  
Three hours later, a guard came to the child’s cell, and opened the door.  
“Come.”  
The child looked up quietly, tears in their eyes. The guard spoke again, more forcefully this time.  
“Come.”  
They stumbled to their feet and followed along carefully.  
As the two moved through the halls of the castle, the child wondered what kind of punishment they would receive. They had hoped that they would just serve jail time, but based on the fact that they were being taken elsewhere was evidence to that not happening. Dread slowly overtook them as they were lead to who knows where, and their fear hit its peak when they realised where they were going.  
They were going to the Queen's chambers.  
The guard showed the child into the room, closing the door behind them. Even the guards took care not to stick around the Queen for too long. The Queen appeared to be working on some kind of spell, arranging a wide assortment of materials and runes. She didn’t even seem to notice their presence at first.  
The child couldn’t help but hope that she would let them go. That she realised it was a mistake and wouldn’t bother to devote a proper punishment for them. All hope of this would quickly disappear once they realised what kind of spell the Queen was preparing.  
It was a summoning spell.  
They scrambled to the door and started desperately trying to open it, ignoring the pain that came just from touching the handle. They didn’t even need to look back to notice that the Queen had noticed their presence. That she was approaching.  
They screamed in desperate protest as she forcefully yanked them to the center of the spell preparations. She placed a gentle hand on their forehead as she started casting the spell. A cold empty feeling spread from their head to their entire body, as they felt their very soul melt away. The Queen moved away from the lifeless form, which now just floated in silence. She was finally ready.  
The next steps of the spell were intense and complicated, the process taking several hours to complete. Finally, she watched as a storm of bright lights and shadows began overtaking the soulless body, tearing it apart and reforming it as needed, before finally settling in one, solid form. One last light flashed, the light of the new soul, and then the newly created child dropped to the ground.  
The Queen sighed in relief, and approached the child, her child, and looked down at her.  
The child pushed herself to her knees, and opened her eyes.

\---

Year one, day one:  
The ritual was a success. Not only have I succeeded in reusing an old form to bring new life to the world, but I even managed to change the old body to fit my child’s needs. I have named her Peach Cookie.  
One thing I find interesting is that despite being in a body that is 6 years of age, she still seems to have the knowledge of a toddler. I say toddler specifically, since she is still quite agile. She can walk just fine, and seems to understand body language, though she doesn’t seem to understand speech. I wonder if her learning speed will be affected by her demon portion. In all honesty her demon portion is what I’m most concerned about. No one has ever done this sort of ritual before, so I along with the sorcerers have no idea as to how the child will be affected. I can only hope not too much.  
One thing that I have noticed is that she seems to obey understood commands without much issue. I don’t know if that is just her reacting to being in unknown territory or something that will last. I will try to encourage her to not to follow commands so blindly if this continues. 

____

Pomegranate paused her note taking when she noticed that Peach was climbing on the bed. What could be trying to do? Does she recognize it as a place of slumber? She watched in curiosity.  
The small cookie got onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling fan intensely. She reached an arm up, and seemed frustrated that she couldn’t reach it. She walked towards the head of the bed and began climbing on some curtains. Normally Pomegranate would immediately punish anyone who would do something like that, but she found herself curious as to what the small cookie was trying to achieve.  
Peach got as high as she could before attempting to reach out to the fan again. She still failed to reach it. She tried to push herself closer, but lost her grip and fell onto the bed with a soft thump. It seems she won’t be achieving whatever she is trying to do.  
Peach pushed herself to her knees and stared at the mattress beneath her with curiosity. She climbed the sheets again, but this time seemingly intentionally jumping down, landing on her feet this time. She started jumping in place, which is when Pomegranate remembered that this bed was a particularly springy one. But even with the extra spring, she was sure Peach wouldn’t be able to reach.  
Peach seemed to catch onto the too, and quickly changed her plan. She flung herself into the wall, and immediately crashed into it and fell to the ground. This didn’t seem to discourage her, however, and she just climbed bach on the bed again. This time when she sprung herself at the wall, she kicked off of it and towards the fan, before barely managing to grab onto it. She struggled to pull herself up, but she managed it. She was lucky that she was small enough to not just snap the plank in half.  
As she stood on top of the plank, she let out a victorious squeal. Interesting. Pomegranate couldn’t help but wonder why she did that. She didn’t seem to have any further plans, she just jumped back onto the bed and did it again, seemingly just to prove that she could. Was that all there was to the child’s actions? Just to challenge herself? Pomegranate was aware that people like these exist, ones who did things for the challenge, but she could never understand why. Was it some strange way of self fulfillment? Was this why her child had done this, or did she have some other strange motivation?  
Peach seemed to have noticed her confused staring, and immediately froze in her tracks. The child walked over and looked up at her, as if expecting instructions. Pomegranate really didn’t want to encourage this habit, but she supposed this was a way to test something. She scanned the room, looking for something tall or high up, and her eyes landed on a small shelf holding some candles. Peach looked confused as she tried to find whatever she was looking at.  
Pomegranate snapped to get the child’s attention, before pointing up at the shelf. Peach looked confused for a moment, before seemingly understanding what she was trying to communicate and rushing over to the wall the shelf was hung on. Now, there aren’t nearly as many things surrounding the shelf as there was with the fan, so Pomegranate wondered if she would really try to climb up there, or just give up knowing that there wouldn’t be a real reward. Based on her determined look however, it seemed that it would likely be the former.  
She first tried just jumping to reach it, but that didn’t work. She looked around curiously, probably looking at her surroundings in hopes of finding something to give her a boost. Of course the only things in the area were bookshelves, which she obviously wouldn’t be reckless enough to try climbing one of those- oh god she was trying to climb the book shelf.  
Pomegranate stood up immediately. She would not have her child being crushed to death in her first day of existence! She wouldn’t allow it. She spoke loud and clear, making sure to try to mask her panic “That’s enough.”  
She kept climbing, despite her protest, which made a little sense with her not understand spoken language, but speech still usually seemed to get her attention. Peach just ignored her though, and pulled herself up another shelf. Pomegranate started walking towards her, which the child did seem to notice based on her quickened pace. She reached out to grab her, but Peach just leaped upward outside of her reach, and pulled herself to the top of a now wobbling bookshelf. Damnit, why is this damn child so stupid-  
She was snapped out of her panicked thoughts by a thump. Peach had leaped at the shelf, and pulled herself onto it, taking care not to knock over the candles. She let out another victorious squeak, before looking down at pomegranate, beaming. Pomegranate couldn’t share her enthusiasm though, and glared at her with disappointment. Peach looked upset for a moment, before jumping down and walking to a corner and sitting down, just picking at the carpet idley.  
Raising children isn’t easy, Pomegranate knew this, but it was only then that she remembered just how long it would take to raise this child. She couldn’t be to upset however, because she still remembered all the good moments. The excitement when they learned something new, the joy that came with their own, and she just needed to get to that. To the joy.  
Peach was still avoiding eye contact. Looks like she already managed to build a sense of rebellion. That was going to be a long next few years.


End file.
